


Slow

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [27]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Self-indulging fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin take things slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

3-17-15  
Prompt: Slow  
Pairing: HaruRin  
Rating: G

“Rin, I think I love you.” The echo of Haru’s voice whispered those beautiful, wonderful, perfect words over and over again as they held each other close, barely moving though they were still dancing. Rin’s cheeks were beginning to hurt, but he couldn’t stop smiling, couldn’t stop remembering the moment Haru had leaned toward him and whispered those words as they waved Makoto and Sousuke back up the aisle. Now the reception was winding down and most of the guests had left, but now that Rin finally, finally, finally had Haru in his arms, there was no way he was letting go any time soon.

“Rin,” Haru whispered, and Rin could feel the tears pricking at his eyes. “Let’s go home.”

“Home?” Rin wasn’t sure why he said it. He never intended for Haru to hear the beautiful, hopeful, terrifying thought that had been dancing around his head for hours. But Haru just took a step back, smiled at him, and reached up to take one of his hands from its place around Haru’s neck. He led him off of the dance floor, out of the room, and outside to where a taxi was waiting to shuttle guests. He handed Rin in, slid in after him, gave the driver his address, then leaned up against Rin, who was sure he would be dead by the time this ride was over. He could feel himself shaking, and he was sure Haru could feel it too. Oh, god, he was making such a fool of himself! And just when things were finally perfect!

“Rin,” Haru whispered again, the first word he had said since they had stopped dancing. “Rin, calm down. It’s alright.” He sat up and cupped Rin’s chin, turning his head to look at him. “It’s just me.”

“That’s the problem,” Rin said, then stumbled forward at the terrified look that flashed through Haru’s eyes. “That’s not what I mean!” he cried, causing the cab driver to look back at him. He glanced sheepishly to the front, then turned back to Haru and said in a softer voice, “I mean, it’s just that I’m- that I’m scared.”

“What’s there to be scared of?” Haru murmured, putting his head back on Rin’s shoulder. “We’ve known each other forever.”

“That’s exactly it,” Rin explained. “God, Haru, I’ve already screwed so much up when it comes to you. I couldn’t take it if I screwed up again.” Haru chuckled.

“You won’t, Rin,” he promised. “We’ll take it slow.”

“Right,” Rin deadpanned. “Because you totally didn’t just invite me back to your place the night you confessed.” He could all but feel Haru rolling his eyes.

“I never said we had to do anything,” Haru muttered. “I just wanted to sleep with you. Sleep-“ he amended, feeling Rin tense up, “just sleep.” Rin relaxed, melting against him.

“That sounds nice,” he said. They spent the next several minutes in silence, but this time it felt so different. Rin glanced down at the bit of Haru’s face he could see, just a closed eye, a slightly pink cheek, and the corner of a smile, the rest obscured by his beautiful, silky, soft hair. “Hey, Haru?” he whispered. Haru hummed to show he was listening. “I think I love you too.”

“That’s good,” Haru murmured. “Because if I was the only one who knew it, we were going to have problems.”

“Oi!”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, that's a great summary! See more of those at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
